


You Got It

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day he arrived in Moscow, Lance decided the Russians had fabulous taste in hotels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got It

The day he arrived in Moscow, Lance decided the Russians had fabulous taste in hotels. Lance's suite was huge; the king-sized bed seemed bigger than the one he had at home, taller somehow, and the bedroom itself was scaled to the bed and other furniture. The bathroom was the best part though. It was huge, at least as big as one of the guestrooms in his Florida house, and done in black and brass, from the marble floors and countertops to the deep claw-footed tub. He couldn't wait for Chris to visit so they could take a bath in it.

~-~-~-~

Three weeks later, said tub was filled with hot water and mounds of bubbles. Lance tested the temperature of the water — perfect. Striking a match, he bent to light the candles that were scattered around the room. Several matches later, all of them were lit and casting a soft glow over the room. He was pleased with the result; the flickering light was pretty, and romantic - soft. All that was left was to set out a pile of towels and to pour the champagne, and he was ready....

Chris was sitting on the bed, singing to himself. 'Walking slowly through the rain, without worries there's no pain. When you see a shooting star, all your troubles seem so far.' Lance smiled to himself; Chris had been singing that particular song for months it seemed, sometimes harmonizing with JC and Justin, but usually on his own. It was the last thing Lance remembered hearing Chris sing before he'd left for Russia.

"If you feel true love and trust, boy, just give me all you got." Lance joined in to finish the rest of the verse, kissing Chris on the forehead when they reached the end. "Ready?"

Chris smirked. "I was born ready, Bass. Bring it on."

"Close your eyes."

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that — I close my eyes and the next thing I know, you've got me naked and tied up on the bed and there's a whole slew of people in here wanting to get up on me and then— mmmph."

Lance cut Chris off with a kiss, soft and open-mouthed with just the slightest hint of tongue. When he pulled away, Chris nodded, whispering, "Okay. Yes. Whatever you want." His eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Lance kissed Chris again, against his eyelids, his temples, his jaw, his mouth. With trembling hands, he undressed Chris, stopping along the way to press soft kisses to the skin that he'd revealed. When they were both naked, he led Chris to the bathroom.

"Baby, open your eyes and get into the tub."

Chris did as Lance asked, looking at the candles with a bit of skepticism. "If we get all wild and knock over these candles, it's gonna be really messy. I have to tell you that I definitely don't want to die in a hotel fire."

Lance snorted, and smacked the back of Chris's head. "Shut up you dork. I'm trying to be romantic, and you're ruining it." He pushed against Chris's shoulders, trying to get him to move forward. "Come on, move forward so I can get in too."

Chris slid forward, wrapping his arms around his knees. Lance sank into the water, legs on either side of Chris. The hot water was sinfully good, and the bubbles made their skin slippery; Chris settled against his chest with a sigh.

Lance reached for the glasses that were on the ledge; he handed one to Chris, and sipped from the other, feeling the soft fizz of the bubbles against his skin and wondering what it would taste like off Chris's skin.

Chris finished his glass; setting it aside he said, "Okay, I admit it, this is good. I was a little worried when you said you had a surprise for me. The last one was a bit odd."

"It was not."

"Was. Normal people don't surprise people with a recording of rival boyband members singing 'Happy Birthday.' Normal people do things like baking cakes or buying cool t-shirts or—"

Lance chuckled. "Or things like this?" He kissed the side of Chris's neck, sucking gently at the pulse point.

"Yeah. Yeah, things like this. Mmm." Chris squirmed backwards, wrapping his hands around the back of Lance's neck and rubbing his back into Lance's front. "Have I told you lately how much I love your astronaut's physique?"

"Not for a couple of days." Lance wrapped his free arm around Chris's chest and bit down on the line of muscle that connected his shoulder to his neck. He poured the remainder of his champagne over Chris's shoulder and dropped the glass over the side of the tub. Using broad swipes of his tongue, he cleaned the alcohol off Chris's skin. Between licks, he said, "I always suspected that you wanted me for my hot body."

Chris sloshed water and bubbles over the side of the tub as he turned around and straddled Lance's lap. "Not just the body." Wrapping his left hand in Lance's hair he said, "The mind." Pressing his right hand to Lance's chest he said, "The heart." Pressing his lips to Lance's he whispered, "The soul." Pulling back slightly to look into Lance's eyes, Chris smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a greedy bastard — I want it all."

Lance swallowed hard and blinked several times before answering, "It's yours, whatever you want, you got it."

Chris smiled then, the softest, sweetest smile that Lance had ever seen on Chris's face. "I know that this may be too soon, but...." Chris actually blushed, and looked away for a moment before he continued, "I just wanted to tell you that. I mean. I don't want you to think that this is just sex."

"Oh, Chris, I know." Lance traced gentle fingers over Chris's cheekbone. "I love you too." Drawing Chris down, Lance kissed him, deep and wet, sliding his hands across Chris's shoulders, down the furrow of his back, over the swell of his ass. Grasping the slippery skin under his hands, he pulled Chris closer.

Chris sighed into the kiss and thrust against the hard thickness of Lance's cock. The hot water moving over the sensitive skin of his perineum and balls felt incredible, and the friction from their cocks rubbing together was intense, and Lance shivered in the hot air. Their kiss turned hot and nasty as they thrust faster; water sloshed over the sides of the tub as they rocked together, straining towards completion.

They broke apart, panting into each other's mouths, eyes locked. He felt like he couldn't breathe—looking into Chris's eyes like this felt like drowning, and all he wanted to do was crawl into Chris and stay there, as close as he could possibly be, forever. Seeing Chris like this was intense; he was beautiful, wild. Lance wanted to really see him lose control, so he thrust harder, slipping a finger into Chris's ass, saying, "I want to fuck you." Chris arched his back, working his hips forward against Lance's cock and back onto his finger a few times before he flew over the edge, dropping into the freefall of orgasm.

Watching Chris come on his fingers was all it took for Lance to finish; he felt his head hit the back of the tub as he began to come. He felt Chris slip a hand between his head and the hard edge of the tub as the last spasms ended and by the time his muscles relaxed, Chris was rubbing the slight knot that was already rising there.

They kissed as they began to come down, sweet clinging kisses interspersed with soft sighs and even softer words of love. Chris lay on top of Lance, lax and heavy, as he whispered, "I do love you, Lance. All of you. I meant what I said earlier. I want it all."

Lance just smiled, and said, "You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Kim for the quick &amp; dirty beta and the ego boost; look, Ma, it's not a drabble! Written in June 2002, for emmy's Take Back the Songfic Challenge.


End file.
